DarKhaos
<> -Dr. Salvarezza, I don't Know Why #8 Ian Francis, più noto come DarKhaos '''è un artista marziale e wrestler statunitense, noto per il suo stint in BWF e sopratutto per il regno da campione mondiale più duraturo della storia GWF, federazione in cui ha militato fino a Forumania XII. Gli Inizi e gli Heralds of Darkness Poco si sa su cosa facesse DarKhaos prima di diventare un wrestler, perchè lui non ne parla mai e l'unica altra fonte disponibile tiene per sè quello che sa. Tuttavia, prendendo per veri alcuni vecchi interventi sul ring di Darkhaos in cui sfotte pesantemente i wrestler con un background "strappalacrime, tra parenti morti e traumi infantili di cui il vostro cervello ha sicuramente risentito"(citazione testuale), si deduce che il Fallen Dragon abbia un passato non troppo complicato e normale, per quanto possa essere normale discendere da antichi draghi. Si sa per certo solo che DarKhaos ha imparato il Kung Fu nelle scuole del Monte Songshan. Sebbene il cuore della sua gimmick non sia mai cambiato, il suo attire si è evoluto nel corso degli anni. Al suo esordio televisivo assoluto, durante uno show FWL a Saint Thomas, si presentò con la maschera totalmente rossa, capelli lunghi fino a metà schiena, giacca di pelle ed in sella ad una Harley FXSTC Softail, moto che guida ancora ora, rivista recentemente al PPV tributo alla BWF, anche se non la usa più durante le sue entrate. Sul ring era più rapido, incapace di grandi acrobazie, ma usava rapidi colpi in toccata e fuga per sfiancare il suo avversario prima di finirlo con il Drakon Breaker originale, un Hangman's Neckbreaker. La sua theme era The Monsters is loose di Meatloaf.Affrontò Diablos in un First Blood e vinse dopo che il suo avversario, sbagliando uno splash contro il paletto scoperto, sanguinò dal petto, e DarKhaos vendette questa ferita come se l'avesse inferta lui, vincendo. La settimana successiva Diablos ottiene la sua rivincita, ma l'incontro viene interrotto da Master Meat che fa stringere ai due, al drago ed al demone, un accordo di sangue: nascono così gli Heralds of DarKness. I due sono complementari: le sottomissioni ed il colpi rapidi di DarKhaos, le acrobazie e i colpi ad impatto di un powerhouse anomalo come Diablos. La stable macina vittime su vittime, portando Master Meat nel giro della cintura massima ed ottenendo la tanto bramata shot ai titoli di coppia. Al PPV, i due conquistano l'alloro, quando nel TLC DarKhaos fa il Kamikaze con un crossbody da una scala all'altra con caduta sui tavoli fuori ring, lasciando a Diablos il compito di prendere le cinture. Più tardi quella stessa sera sfonderanno la gabbia dove si lottava il Main Event ed aiuteranno Master Meat a vincere il match. Gli heralds dominano incontrastati per due mesi, poi la FWL fallisce e per salvarsi si unisce a diverse piccole federazioni, generando la UWL. I due heralds unificano le varie cinture di coppia, ma con l'abbandono di Master Meat, passato a migliori lidi con altro attire ed altra gimmick, gli heralds ormai sono solo un tag team. {C}Sebbene dominanti ed ormai fissi opener negli show i due sembrano non avere sbocchi oltre alla categoria tag team. Ad aprile 2007, Diablos scompare. Non si hanno più tracce di lui, e Darkhaos deve difendere le cinture da solo, riuscendoci anche se solo per DQ. Tuttavia la cinture di coppia vanno difese in due, ed incapace di trovare un partner, vengono dichiarate vacanti. E' la fine degli Heralds of Darkness. UWL, Saske ed il God of War DarKhaos ritorna in singolo, vagando per poche settimane tra il mid carding ed low carding, vincendo, ma si tratta di vittorie senza valore. Il fallen dragon cambia il suo stile, rendendolo più simile a quello ora conosciuto ed il drakon breaker vol. II sostituisce il precedente, ed inizia ad usare un Death Valley Driver in onore di Diablos (Diablos Driver). Partecipa al torneo per la partecipazione al titolo massimo, ma viene eliminato in semifinale. I suoi promo al vetriolo ed il suo sarcasmo pungente attirano l'attenzione di Saske, main eventer e futuro campione mondiale, che offre a Darkhaos un patto di cui non viene rivelato nessun particolare. Allo show natalizio mentre il GM fa i suoi auguri ai fan, DarKhaos si rivela essere alle sue spalle e lo stende con la sua finisher, infortunandolo. Saske diverrà il nuovo GM e riconoscente assegnerà a DarKhaos la God of War belt, la cintura da difendere in regole estreme. Per difendere la propria cintura, Darkhaos modifica ancora una volta il suo parco mosse per adattarlo all'hardcore. Lascia la giacca di pelle alle spalle e la moto nel parcheggio, assumendo un'aria più mistica. DarKhaos e Saske ritentano l'esperimento degli heralds, ma l'alleanza dei due è fragile e va in frantumi quando Saske farà perdere la cintura a DarKhaos. Saske e la sua donna (campionessa femminile) procurano troppe noie a DarKhaos, ma alla fine tutto va per risolversi in un handicap intergender match in un la diva non avrebbe avuto squalifiche. A metà incontro, Alexandra Morgan fa il suo debutto, aiutando DarKhaos a spuntarla. I due lottano sempre più spesso insieme, ma la crisi tra DarKhaos e Saske è troppo profonda, e nel Marzo 2008 viene licenziato. Questa crisi non era solo un work. Infatti più volte fuori dal DarKhaos ha rimproverato Saske di essere troppo presuntuoso, indisponente e vanitoso, facendo contemporaneamente da GM e da campione del mondo e comparendo praticamente in ogni segmento, ed in più Saske pretendeva di dirigere i propri incontri ed anche quando perdeva sembrava essere comunque lui il vincitore, job che comunque erano assai rari (sconfitto una sola volta in modo pulito). DarKhaos, un professionista, non sopportava la situazione e lasciò la federazione che fallì poco dopo, proprio perchè altri si stufarono del loro GM. In giro per le Indie: la ribalta in BWF DarKhaos prova diversi Try-Out, ma non ottiene niente. Gira per posti sconosciuti, cerca una collocazione fissa, ma riesce solo a prendere qualche gettone di partecipazione e nient'altro. Le cose sembrano sistemarsi quando DarKhaos trova un ingaggio in BWF, dove ottenne la cintura hardcore al termine di un Hell in a Cell match contro Big Daddy e El Diablo de Plata, alleandosi poi con Brextone formando i Twin Dragons, ma quando anche questo esperimento fallisce, DarKhaos scompare di fatto dalle scene. '''LA RIBALTA IN BWF Ad aprile del 2009 DarKhaos rinnovato e migliorato debutta col botto nel Main Event del primo show della rinata Bloody Wrestling Federation perdendo contro Alex Brextone, che aveva colpito ed infortunato la sua manager, chiamata ora semplicemente Sandra. Il Fallen Dragon si rivela per quello che è, una belva sanguinaria, ed in due settimane massacra il chitarrista della band di Brextone, Justin, e suo fratello Walter, in modo sadico e brutale. DarKhaos è una belva scatenata ormai, ed al PPV Outer Limitz vince il titolo hardcore. Ma le beghe con Brextone non sono ancora finite, perchè DarKhaos cercava molto più di un semplice titolo: cercava il black Dragon dentro Alex Brextone. I Black Dragons erano una setta che cercava di emulare il potere dei veri draghi, di cui il Fallen Dragon è un diretto discendente, e per questo andava eliminata. Brextone era l'ultimo di loro, ma Alex, conscio della pericolosità del Black Dragon, lo teneva dentro di se, aiutato anche dalle persone che amava. "Amici, famiglia, amore. sono questi gli schermi che proteggono dal Black Dragon" spiegò DarKhaos alla sua manager, e per portarlo allo scoperto dovette distruggerli. A Bloodbash #7, DarKhaos usa la sua nuova finisher, la Drakon Annihilator(versione modificata del Diablos Driver) su Walter Brextone ed Amber Skarlet, infortunandoli entrambi. Il black dragon viene allo scoperto e la resa dei conti avviene a Bloody Rain, in uno dei match più violenti mai visti, tra fiamme e filo spinato. La vittoria arriva quando Darkhaos, caricatosi il Black Dragon sulle spalle, si lancia dall'apron sul cerchio di fiamme,connettendo il suo Drakon Annihilator al volo. Alla fine di questo match, DarKhaos diventa l'hardcorist per eccellenza, colonna portante della federazione e wrestler ammirato e rispettato. Sembra trovarsi a suo agio con Bellerofonte, con il quale condivide una profonda conoscenza del mistico e del sovrannaturale ed i due si trovano bene quando lottano insieme contro Nova e Rudmasters. A Bloody Rain DarKhaos sconfigge Steve Nova e Bellerofonte ottiene una shot al suo titolo, ma DarKhaos diventa più chiuso e rabbioso, manda via la sua manager e si comporta in modo scostante. La risposta sta in uno strano libro di pelle rossa, libro di cui Bellerofonte riesce ad entrare in possesso. Tra i due è previsto un match hardcore, e le aspettative sono altissime...ma la BWF fallirà poco dopo. Bellerofonte lascerà le scene e DarKhaos approderà in GWF. Tuttavia i due riescono comunque ad incontrarsi al PPV tributo Last Night Stand a gennaio del 2010, in cui daranno vita ad un match spettacolare. GWF: Fear (2009-2012) DarKhaos debutta in GWF in feud contro la sua vecchia conoscenza Steve Nova. Vince contro di lui alle Survivor Series 2009 per countout e poi a Game Over con un pin netto. Allora DarKhaos richiama dal backstage tutti i wrestler che erano con lui in BWF, e nel cui cuore viveva ancora lo spirito di quella federazione e questa alleanza sconvolge i fan della federazione, tanto che la nascita della BA viene eletta momento dell'anno. Subito contrasta dal Team Canada guidato da Helmestly, DarKhaos si fa notare come leader e talker della BA, e la faccenda viene archiviata alla Royal Rumble, quando DarKhaos e la BA sconfiggono il team Canada su tutta la linea. Nella rissa reale viene eliminato da Brave, ma il fallen dragon non lo accetta, ed interferisce su Brave, che indebolito verrà eliminato. Tra i due non scorre buon sangue anche in virtù del fatto che Brave non aveva accettato di buon grado il fatto che DarKhaos avesse vinto il premio come miglior rookie a sue spese. I due si punzecchiano fuori dal ring e DarKhaos si mette tra Brave ed il titolo mondiale, ostacolandolo in ogni modo. Ad Endless Night DarKhaos lotta per il titolo del mondo, a pochissimi mesi dal debutto contro Ghep e Brave, ma il campione mantiene la cintura. Tra DarKhaos e Brave però non è ancora finita e la loro resa dei conti avrà il miglior palcoscenico che si potesse chiedere: Forumania. In un grande Last Man Standing Brave ottiene la vittoria connettendo la sua finisher sopra il tavolo di commento, e DarKhaos non riesce a rimettersi in piedi prima del 10. Herr Morbid, impressionato dal loro match si inserisce nel loro feud e questo porterà ad un Triple Threat a Springtime Massacre 2010. Darkhaos ottiene una vittoria importantissima...almeno sulla carta. Perchè infatti nonostante la vittoria contro due personaggi di tale spessore, paradossalmente inizia proprio qui un periodo del tutto incolore per il fallen dragon, leader senza cintura di una stable di campioni. GWF: CRISI DarKhaos gira su e giù tra il mid ed low carding, incapace di trovare una propria collocazione. Ottiene qualche vittoria qui e la ma non convince. Incrocia la strada di Auron, ma le sue vittorie scorrette non ne riabilitano l'immagine ed ormai per lui sembra segnata la strada del jobber. Il Fallen dragon inizia a fare qualche apparizione a gettone in altre federazioni nella speranza di ritrovare un ruolo, ma queste partecipazioni lasciano il tempo che trovano. In un famoso sito inizia addirittura a parlarsi di un prematuro ritiro per un personaggio che fuori dall'hardcore sembrava non avere possibilità di trovare un proprio spazio. La svolta avverrà, imprevista, poco dopo. GWF: MAGISTER A Runaway 2010, DarKhaos rivelerà i suoi poteri arcani, manifestando per la prima volta il suo retaggio draconico sottomettendo Ghep al suo volere tramite un rituale. L'alleanza inizialmente non riporta in auge il Fallen Dragon, ma le cose cambiano non appena il duo conquista i titoli di coppia ai danni dei Nogueira. A Game Over 2010 i due conquistano le cinture di coppia ed inizia da qui uno dei regni migliori, se non il migliore, della categoria tag team. Con in mano il microfono Darkhaos si riconferma come uno dei migliori heel, sa cosa dire, sa quali punti toccare e non si ferma davanti a niente (non esita ad insultare il defunto Trent Acid) e diventa uno di quei personaggi che si ama odiare. Le cinture di coppia acquistano sempre più credibilità, girano intorno al main eventing ed ottengono un interesse che non avevano più da tempo. Lo stesso General Manager HBK,che alla Rumble 2011 si mette sulla loro strada, soccombe sotto i loro colpi. Solo un suo intervento a Monday Night Fear, a favore di Brextone e Claymore, gli farà perdere le cinture. A BWF Rise for a Night, DarKhaos e Ghep saranno l'uno contro l'altro nel main event hardcore, che offre ai fan uno spettacolo assoluto, uno dei migliori match lottati dal Fallen Dragon. Dopo questo scontro amichevole le strade dei due si dividono: Ghep proseguirà la sua strada contro HBK,mentre DarKhaos ottiene un posto nel NWO di Forumania. 'GWF: L'era del Drago' A Forumania DarKhaos vince il No Way Out Match eliminando Mambo, Kile e Guerrero ed aggiudicandosi la title shot. Più tardi quella stessa sera userà l'istant shot appena conquistata su Herr Morbid, vincendo il suo primo titolo mondiale e dando una svolta alla sua carriera. Rivelerà come l'unirsi alla BBA non fosse stato niente di più di un piano per studiare da vicino i migliori e capire come abbatterli. Nelle settimane seguenti c'è un riavvicinamento dei wrestler BWF, che intervengono nel Black Metal Match che lo vedeva contrapposto ad Herr Morbid permettendogli di vincere. In una shockante puntata di Fear (9 Maggio 2011)la Bloody Alliance annuncia il suo ritorno, più forte di prima, una stable in cui tutti avevano una cintura GWF alla vita. {C}DarKhaos difende con successo in un Triple Threat contro Stock e Brave a Springtime Massacre, ma perde l'appoggio di Ghep ormai libero dal controllo mentale che DarKhaos esercitava su di lui. Lo stesso Ghep interverrà alla fine del Triple Threat di Raining Blood 2011, atterrando tutti i membri della Bloody Alliance. DarKhaos è ormai opener fisso di Fear, e la sua figura troneggia sulla federazione mentre ogni giorno si afferma sempre di più come top heel. A Runaway chiude definitivamente i conti con Thornton Brave dopo un match a 5 stelle ed a questo punto la sua strada si incrocia con quella di Morbid. Tra Mind Games reciproci e segmenti che fanno scuola, la Bloody Alliance ha ormai preso il controllo della federazione, costringendo McKarter a cambiare il nome della federazione in BWF: per la prima volta in 7 anni la settimana di wrestling inizia con BWF Fear. Bloody Alliance II Andy Guerrero inizia però a comportarsi stranamente dopo essere stato etichettato da Ghep come anello debole della stable, ed organizza, con l'iniziale appoggio della stable una nottata di Fear speciale. In questo Fear, Latino Loco edition, tutti i titoli vengono messi in palio e DarKhaos otterrà due record: vincerà il titolo mondiale BWF in mano a Joe T. Vercelli diventando il secondo Triple Champion con tre cinture ed sarà l'unico wrestler oltre Paul Phoenix a vincere la cintura mondiale di un'altra federazione con la cintura principale GWF in vita. Ma perderà la cintura hardcore per colpa di un intervento di Morbid. I due si affrontano prima a Extreme Aggression e poi a Summergeddon in un Black Metal match da cui il Fallen Dragon riesce ad uscire vincitore. Grazie alla sua abilità sul ring ed al microfono, il Fallen Dragon viene indicato come l'heel perfetto. Ma la Bloody Alliance II inizia a dar segni di cedimento: Black Wolf perde la cintura dei pesi massimi a favore di Brave e Guerrero inizia a fare sempre più spesso di testa sua. Tuttavia DarKhaos non indietreggia mai, nemmeno il ritorno di Matt Rock in ruolo dirigenziale anti-BWF lo spaventa; anzi, nei confronti verbali che i due avranno, spesso sarà proprio Matt Rock ad uscirne indebolito. A No Excuses il suo Discipule si metterà sulla sua strada, Ghep (uscito vincitore dal feud con Guerrero) è il suo avversario. Durante il match, Morpheus, storico alleato di Ghep che DarKhaos aveva preso in ostaggio un paio di settimane prima, si interpone tra Ghep e DarKhaos incassando una spear al posto del fallen dragon; Ghep capisce che Morpheus è sotto il controllo di DarKhaos e, disperato, cade preda della Fallen Dragon's Wrath che permette a DarKhaos di aggiudicarsi il match. DarKhaos sfrutterà Morpheus per costringere Ghep a lasciargli scegliere il campo di battaglia del loro scontro decisivo: Dragon's Rules Match all'ultimo Big Four, Destiny. Al termine di questo scontro epico, DarKhaos riesce ad avere la meglio su Ghep, e rimane così l'unico punto fisso della Bloody Alliance, che continua a perdere pezzi. Nelle settimane successive, Andy Guerrero vince una shot per il titolo mondiale di DarKhaos, ma è sempre più ostile alla Bloody Alliance. Per punirlo, il Fallen Dragon gli strapperà la cintura Ruler of Fate. Ma la sfida è lanciata, a Game Over 2011 i due si affrontano. Guerrero è una spanna inferiore a DarKhaos, ma riesce a fargli perdere il controllo quando inizia a copiare le mosse della Bloody Alliance ed arriva vicino alla vittoria, ma il Fallen Dragon riesce ad ottenere l'ultima parola ancora una volta, sebbene sia chiaro che ormai non può più contare su Guerrero, e Wolf è solo l'ombra di quello che era. Alla fine viene sancito lo scontro finale per le Survivor Series: BWF vs GWF. Chi vince prende tutto. Nelle settimane che precedono lo scontro la BA si riscopre compatta, sebbene non si capisce se a tenerli uniti è l'amore per la loro federazione d'origine o l'odio comune verso il loro leader DarKhaos. Sono show che vedono la BA ai massimi livelli, di nuovo imbattibile. Alle Series, il team GWF (Matt Rock, Brave, Ross, Ghep e Morbid) si scontra con la BA. DarKhaos elimina Matt Rock e Morbid, assicurando la vittoria al suo team. Ma è allora che Paul Phoenix fa il suo ritorno, ed ha vita facile nel mettere a terra un DarKhaos che aveva già sostenuto questo match faticoso: la BWF viene sconfitta. 'Rivalità con Guerrero' Subito a Fear riesce ad imporsi verbalmente su Phoenix, che nonostante faccia capire subito come e quanto gli interessi il titolo massimo, viene praticamente schifato da DarKhaos, che non lo rispetta e che vuole lottare contro Andy Guerrero. Tra lui ed Andy si imposta un feud basato sul rispetto per l'avversario, sul gusto per la sfida, e Paul Phoenix viene messo da parte: i due arrivano a sancirsi da soli il proprio match, con l'avallo del pubblico obbligando Phoenix a scegliere se andare contro gli interessi GWF impedendogli di lottare o assecondarli. Ovviamente, Phoenix sceglie la seconda ipotesi. L'ultimo Fear prima di Last Ride vede DarKhaos intervenire contro Phoenix impegnato sul ring contro Guerrero. Dopo che i due BWF l'hanno messo al tappeto, Khaos attacca e stende Andy Guerrero, sancendo di fatto la vera fine della BWF. Dopo un altro match epico all'ultimo PPV del 2011, DarKhaos si conferma campione, e supera il precedente record di phoenix diventando il campione mondiale dal regno più longevo della storia GWF. I due estromettono Phoenix dal loro feud e vanno l'uno contro l'altro un'ultima volta in Three Stages of Hell. Scaffold, Table e Dragon's Rules. Ancora una volta danno il meglio di sè, regalando uno spettacolo mostruoso. Anche se DarKhaos reclama la vittoria due volte (una volta schiantandosi con 450 dallo scaffold contro Guerrero sul tavolo che non gli viene conteggiato, ed un'altra quando Guerrero cede non visto alla FDW), alla fine Guerrero ha la meglio, ponendo fine all'era del Drago. GWF: Tap Out (2012) Il fallen dragon viene spedito a Tap Out, dove continua però la sua rivalità a distanza con Phoenix, personaggio che il fallen dragon non nasconde di disprezzare fuori e dentro il ring, tanto che ormai la quasi totalità dei suoi interventi è in chiave shoot. Si avvicina a Hall, Tarantino e Xelif nel tentativo di fermare lo strabordante potere di Paul Phoenix, e decide, malvolentieri, di prendersi cura del Team Italy, spalle di Phoenix. Curiosamente, in questo periodo Darkhaos inizia a comportarsi da face. Il Feud col Team Italy vede un Fallen Dragon svogliato che fa il minimo indispensabile, ma comunque nettamente superiore. Per FM viene sancito un 3 vs 1 contro il Team Italy. DarKhaos perde scorrettamente il match, ma impone la sua superiorità sul trio avversario (in modo così netto e brutale da suscitare non poche proteste, anche per un match oggettivamente di scarsa qualità), tuttavia il fallen dragon rimane svogliato e privo di stimoli per altre due settimane..finchè Cain marko non risveglia il suo interesse quando annuncia di voler essere il più grande campione estremo della storia, superiore persino al Fallen dragon. Di fronte a questa sfida il sangue del Fallen Dragon ricomincia a bollire. 'GWF: feud con Cain Marko' Il fallen dragon punta il suo mirino sul campione eXtreme, Cain Marko. Il mastodontico campione ha attirato l'attenzione del Fallen Dragon sconfiggendo Brextone e Arturo, rispettivamente ex-alleato ed ex-allievo di DarKhaos. Si arriva al match di Springtime Massacre, in una gabbia, dove l'intervento di Culto dona a Marko una vittoria involontaria (Culto ha aperto la porta della gabbia nel momento in cui Marko veniva lanciato da lì, facendolo cadere fuori), ma Marko e furente e per ringraziarlo lo pesta a dovere. Marko impiega del tempo per riprendersi dai colpi ben piazzati del drago, e questo gli costa un match contro Kelevra (ex black Wolf). I due continuano a lanciarsi frecciate sul ring e fuori dal ring, fino ad arrivare al match di Raining Blood 2012, un 10.000 thumbs tables. Nonostante disputi un grande incontro, il Fallen dragon perde il match. Cercherà di recuperare l'onore perduto mettendo sul piatto il BWF Ruler of Fate, ma Cain Marko non pare interessarsi alla cintura, così a Tap Out DarKhaos lotterà ancora una volta contro Guerrero, con Claymore arbitro speciale, per assicurarsi la cintura hardcore, nella speranza che questa cintura solletichi l'appetito del rosafante. Ma neanche questo sembra, sul momento, influenzare Cain Marko. Hall, adesso GM, cerca di trovare un nuovo sfidante al rosafante mettendo contro Divey e Marshall, ma Marko interviene attaccando entrambi, e così la settimana dopo viene sancito un Triple Threat per il PPV. Ma quella stessa domenica DarKhaos mette in gioco la cintura BWF Hardcore...e la sua carriera, convincendo il GM ad inserirlo nel match, che finisce quando il fallen dragon e marko sottomettono contemporaneamente i loro avversari. Nel tentativo di definire la situazione, Hall sancisce l'ultimo match di questo feud per il PPV eXtreme aggression, e nelle settimane seguenti i due arrivano a conquistarsi lo spot nel main event dopo aver sconfitto tutti i campioni singoli (e rispettivi sfidanti) dei due roster. DarKhaos vs Marko si concluderà in un Hell in a Cell. Ad Extreme Aggression, DarKhaos rivela dove lo ha portato il suo percorso di riscoperta di sè, mostrando per la prima volta l'attire Dragon Reborn. Dopo un fantastico Hell in a Cell il fallen dragon interrompe la streak negativa in PPV e fa suo il titolo eXtreme. Nelle settimane successive sconfiggerà Beckett e David Kelevra prima di trovare il suo avversario per il PPV. 'Regno eXtreme' Il fallen dragon trova un avversario nel corvo Draven. Tuttavia, nonostante il feud sia più che discreto, DarKhaos non sembra impegnarsi molto e si dedica alla "trasformazione" di Vongola, che settimana dopo settimana si avvicinerà sempre di più al fallen dragon, diventando di fatto un suo allievo. DarKhaos intanto sottomette Draven a Summergeddon, avendo buon gioco nel far cadere il corvo nelle sue provocazioni e deconcentrarlo. Il feud prosegue fino a No Excuses, dove DarKhaos decide di sfruttare la regola della cintura Ruler of Fate, in suo possesso, vale a dire la scelta casuale del match, che sarà un First Blood, match che vincerà. Intanto i founders dominano la federazione e DarKhaos ha stretto con loro un patto di non-belligeranza. Ancora memori dei loro trascorsi con il fallen dragon, i founders non creano problemi a DarKhaos che si mantiene neutrale nella guerra per il controllo della federazione. Ciò nonostante, la sua neutralità non gli impedisce di dare consigli ad Hall e di parlare con un personaggio sconosciuto che si tiene nell'ombra. A Destiny DarKhaos conclude l'allenamento con Vongola, costringendolo a sfidarlo per il titolo. Tuttavia, Charles Casey, con cui DarKhaos aveva avuto degli screzi, interviene e mette KO DarKhaos. Vongola però si rifiuta di schienare DarKhaos, ed i due hanno un nuovo match alla Night of Challengers ma Casey interviene nuovamente insieme a Lin Li Yung; Vongola però aiuta DarKhaos a tirarsi fuori dai guai, ed i due affronteranno il cinese e Casey in un tag team match la settimana successiva, sconfiggendoli grazie al totale disinteresse del cinese nei confronti del suo compagno. Nel Tap Out che precede Game Over, DarKhaos fa scontrare Casey ed il cinese, trasformando il match in cui faceva da arbitro speciale in un triple threat first blood all'arrivo di Vongola. Ispirato dal First Blood, il fallen dragon sancisce un Blood Match per il PPV. E' in questo stesso Tap Out che DarKhaos mette in chiaro la sua posizione con McKarter, in un segmento dove McKarter prova a far valere il suo potere nei confronti di Darkhaos, per poi pentirsene. Al PPV, DarKhaos troverà il pin vincente su Casey e si confermerà campione. Al Tap Out successivo, DarKhaos e Vongola hanno il loro ultimo scontro. Il cinese non interviene, e per questa suo assecondare il desiderio di DK di avere un ultimo confronto con l'allievo senza nessuno ad intromettersi ottiene una shot da sfruttare la settimana successiva nella golden week. Il Match finisce in doppio count out e Vongola, dimostrando di poter confrontarsi da pari con il maestro, ha concluso i suoi allenamenti. Inizia il feud tra DK e Lin Li Yung, con DarKhaos che fin da subito prova a studiare il cinese ed il suo manager, ottenendo però ben pochi risultati. Alla Golden Week DarKhaos mantiene la cintura grazie alla superiore esperienza e furbizia, e dopo il match riesce a parlare con Lin da solo. DarKhaos sempre aver trovato il punto debole del suo avversario nel suo passato e continua a sfruttare questa debolezza. Costringe Lin a lottare contro il suo manager per vincere la shot al titolo, e lo forza ad abbatterlo così duramente da costringerlo a saltare il PPV. Lin Li Yung è da solo la notte delle Survivor Series e DarKhaos non ha nessun ostacolo ad impedire il buon esito dei mind tricks: il titolo viene difeso con successo. Nelle settimane successive, Chung passa al contrattacco, sminuendo le capacità da maestro di DarKhaos e facendo quindi leva sul gargantuesco orgoglio del fallen dragon. E Chung sembra aver colpito nel segno, perchè Darkhaos coinvolge Tonino Vongola nel feud, in cui l'italiano finisce per avere una parte attiva. Ed alla fine reclama quello che gli spetta. Così la regola RoF torna in gioco ancora una volta e viene sancito un TLC per Last Ride. E mentre DarKhaos prova a convincere Lin Li Yung a preferire lui a Chung, Chung propone a DarKhaos un'alleanza. Alleanza che però non si concretizzerà mai, perchè già al Tap Out successivo, dopo un Alternative First Blood TLC (thumbstacks, lighttubes and Chains) DarKhaos fa capire che non ha nessuna intenzione di allearsi con Chung, estromettendolo dalla possibilità di assistere al match del suo assistito. Al PPV, DarKhaos mantiene il titolo grazie ad una buona dose di fortuna e di tattica, con cui strappa la cintura a Vongola che l'aveva recuperata e viene nominato vincitore dall'arbitro. Ma a fine match Chung ritorna e Lin mette KO DarKhaos. Nelle settimane seguenti i tre proseguono il loro feud, con DarKhaos che tende ad occuparsi anche di altri affari oltre che del titolo eXtreme. Ad un mese di distanza dalla Royal Rumble, è stato già deciso che i tre si affronteranno. Il feud prosegue, ma ormai le cartucce migliori sono state sparate. L'unico scossone arriva all'ultimo show prima della rumble, dove qualcuno aggredisce DarKhaos, mettendolo apparentemente KO. Lin e Vongola si accusano a vicenda, ma il redivivo DarKhaos salta fuori dicendo che ciò non ha importanza: ha grandi piani e non saranno loro a fermarlo. Alla Rumble, DarKhaos perde il titolo quando Vongola ricambia il trattamento che DarKhaos gli ha fatto un mese prima, rubandogli il pin vincente. Il regno eXtreme di DarKhaos si conclude così a 196 giorni. Road to Forumania 2013 Nel corso della rumble, DarKhaos si farà valere, dando spettacolo come solo lui sa fare e prendendosi la rivincita su Lin e Vongola, eliminando entrambi. Il fallen dragon getta fuori anche Matt Rock e respinge gli assalti di Poison fino a liquidare Herr Morbid. Ma Herr Morbid da di matto. Frustrato, sconfitto, il blackster attacca brutalmente il fallen dragon e lo elimina (irregolarmente) dalla rumble. Il patto di non belligeranza è spezzato. La settimana successiva i due si esibiscono in un ottimo promo a Fear, promo che però si conclude con l'aggressione di DarKhaos da parte dei Founders. Ma il fallen dragon non ha digerito il trattamento, e già la settimana dopo ha modo di vendicarsi su Morbid, attaccandolo nell'opener e poi costandogli il main event (in quest'occasione senza però aggredirlo direttamente). Nella settimana pre rumble la GWF riscopre il lato sadico del fallen dragon che aggredisce in maniera tanto brutale quanto teatrale Brave, Matt Rock, Kile e Stevens, i 4 founders che l'avevano attaccato due settimane prima. Ed alla fine, ad Endless Night, DarKhaos chiama Morbid sul ring ed i due si esibiscono in un promo da antologia, con annuncio del match che li attende a FM: DK vs Morbid. La RTF si apre con Brave che cerca la sua rivincita contro DarKhaos, ma il fallen dragon controlla il match e solo l'intervento dei founders salva Brave da una sconfitta. I due proseguono il loro feud settimana dopo settimana, confermando il loro strano legame. Non sembra esserci né odio, né astio tra questi due nemici atipici, che lottano nel backstare per un'intera puntata di Fear, per poi attaccare la security quando cercano di dividerli, perchè "solo loro possono decidere se e quando fermarsi". Tra i due c'è rispetto, c'è ferocia, ma mai vera cattiveria. Ogni settimana i due s'incontrano, aumentando l'hype per il match che li aspetta a Forumania. A Forumania i due lottano un match superlativo, ma alla fine il tutto si conclude con uno spot suicida di DarKhaos (ancora una volta la Drakon Annihilator, sebbene in versione reverse) ed il tutto finisce in No Contest Tournament of Blood Il giorno dopo Forumania, a fear, Darkhaos lotta contro herr Morbid e Paul Phoenix per il titolo mondiale di tap Out. Arriva a schienare il campione per ben due volte, ma in entrambi i casi l'arbitro era KO e non conta il pin. A Tap Out si fa firmare dal neo GM, Vercelli, una title shot in bianco. Nelle settimane successive, vediamo DarKhaos interagire con diversi wrestler, muovendosi tra Fear e Tap Out, consegnando loro una moneta d'acciaio con incisa la scritta ToB. Nel Fear post STM, il fallen dragon rivela al pubblico il significato della misteriosa sigla. Il Torneo tiene impegnati gli otto partecipanti in ogni show GWF, costringendoli a ritmi serrati e duri scontro per testare le loro effettive capacità. Gli otto partecipanti iniziali si riducono a quattro dopo il PPV Raining Blood: DarKhaos stesso (che pure era subentrato solo per sostituire Claymore), Cain Marko, Tyler Tarantino e K.A. Stevens. Durante le 5 settimane il quartetto si avvia alle semifinali del Torneo, che ormai, per interesse e per gestione, può ritenere d'aver superato il GoT a cui DK si riferisce spesso come "quel coso" oppure "il cugino insignificante del ToB". DarKhaos viene eliminato in semifinale, quando Borges lo trattiene per una gamba impendogli la fuga dalla gabbia e permettendo a Cain Marko di vincere. Questo riapre le ostilità tra i due. Feud per il Titolo Television Borges sfrutta la shot ottenuta uscendo dal ToB per affrontare e sconfiggere il campione TV, Barton, e DarKhaos (ancora furente) decide di sfruttare la sua shot per il titolo TV per affrontare lo stesso Borges e togliergli la cintura, non tanto per la cintura in sé, quanto per dare fastidio a Borges. Barton però si ostina a rimanere all'interno della zona TV, nonostante gli avvertimenti di DK che lo vuole fuori dal match. Quando Borges interviene in un match per scegliere chi tra Dk e Barton lo avrebbe sfidato, facendo finire il match in no contest, entrambi vengono nominati suoi sfidanti per il PPV. Darkhaos continua a spingere per avere un faccia a faccia con Borges e non un Triple Threat, soluzione che a Borges pare molto gradita. Al PPV, Barton viene attaccato nel backstage e gli viene impedito di prendere parte al match che così diventa un single match. Darkhaos pare avere la vittoria in pugno, ma Borges mantiene il titolo facendosi volontariamente squalificare. Al Fear del 5 Agosto, Borges provoca eccessivamente DarKhaos cercando di strappargli la maschera. Questo gesto manda su tutte le furie DarKhaos che diventa incredibilmente violento e massacra Borges, continuando nonostante la resa dell'avversario e la vittoria del titolo. Dopo una tale esplosione di violenza, la sua vittoria del titolo Television viene accolta con terrore e silenzio dai fan che prima lo amavano. Il feud con Borges però altro non è se non un modo per prendere tempo per il più atteso feud con Hall. Liquidato Borges a No eXcuses, Darkhaos si prepara a chiudere i conti con il discepolo. Tuttavia l'amarezza per la collocazione in ppv del suo match, oltre ad una generale stanchezza, portano il drago ad avvicinare la data del suo ritiro. Maestro contro Allievo Il feud con Hall sembra appassionare i fan e viene indicato come l'unico feud per un titolo minore avente rilevanza. La chimica tra Hall e DK rende il tutto ancora più appassionante, ed i due hanno un feroce confronto a Destiny, in un match dalla forte storia che vede affermarsi DarKhaos, ma non senza fatica. Due settimane dopo, Dk affronta Hall in un Triple Cage match. Il pervertito va vicinissimo alla vittoria, e solo la fortuna permette a Dk di evitare la sconfitta, quando il tetto della gabbia più alta cede dopo una powerbomb ed il match finisce in no contest. Tuttavia la rabbia per quest'umiliazione, la paura provata quando si è trovato di fronte alla sconfitta, trasformano DarKhaos in una bestia feroce, in un animale ferito. Per esorcizzare la paura provata, DarKhaos incontra ed affronta Morbid e Guerrero, con l'unico obiettivo di riuscire a comprendere cosa ha Hall che a lui manca, quale tecnica nasconda il pervertito. Ma Hall rivela che la sua forza è il non nascondere nulla e questo sembra spiazzare il drago. Alle Series 2013 i due si affrontano un'ultima volta, mettendo in palio ogni cosa. Il match è spettacolare e durante l'incontro vengono proiettati flashback riguardanti il passato dei due che aiutano a comprenderne meglio la storia. La promessa di Hall a Dk, in cui il pervertito giurò all'amico che l'avrebbe fermato a tutti i costi se fosse uscito di senno. Ed Hall ci arriva vicino, ci arriva molto vicino, ma l'infortunio al gomito si fa sentire, gli impedisce di vincere il match e Dk lo riconosce: il suo ultimo gesto, il suo pugno contro il ring e non contro Hall, è un attacco al destino che ha voluto che il pervertito venisse sconfitto da un infortunio. Colpito dalla spassionata amicizia di Hall e dalla sua determinazione, Dk lascia tutto dietro di sé, in silenzio, dopo un match che molti esaltano come il Match of the Year. Così si conclude lo stint di DarKhaos in GWF, dopo quattro anni. General Manager in HCW (Dicembre 2012-Novembre 2013) Introdotto come il "miglior wrestler GWF in attività" DarKhaos debutta come GM al PPV HCW Christmas Carol, per rappresentare gli interessi GWF in questa federazione. Nonostante l'alto star power aggiunto, DarKhaos si limita a fare il suo lavoro, senza rubare le scene ai wrestler. Dopo poco meno di un anno, DarKhaos si dimette dall'incarico. Temporaneo Ritiro DarKhaos (insieme ad Andy Guerrero) introduce Brextone & Claymore nella Hall of Fame la sera prima di Forumania. Il giorno dopo, al PPV, lotterà al fianco di Guerrero sconfiggendo i Right of Revolution (Red Scream, Tyler Tarantino, Drew Macbeth). Sarà proprio DarKhaos a chiudere il match, sconfiggendo Tarantino per sottomissione. La sera dopo, DarKhaos ritira il premio di Champ of the Decade e Stable of the Decade a Fear, nella sua ultima apparizione. Il motivo del temporaneo allontamento dalle scene era dovuto a problemi personali e familiari del Fallen Dragon. Rientro e Feud con Rocky DarKhaos ritorna in GWF prima di Summergeddon per sfidare Rocky, l'uomo che non ha mai ceduto, con l'unico obiettivo di sottometterlo. Il feud parte in maniera atipica, con i due che si comportano più da amici che da avversari, e il primo match finisce per Time Limit. Questo è dovuto a Chris McKarter che, forse spaventato dall'idea di riavere una cintura intorno alla vita di un ex BWF nel momento in cui i pilastri storici della federazione sono fuori dai giochi, si intromette nel feud con Rocky. Tale situazione trova sbocco al PPV No Excuses, dove DarKhaos sottomette proprio Chris McKarter con una violentissima presa alla bocca, una specie di doppia mandible claw. Con DarKhaos campione, il feud prende una nuova piega più violenta. La battaglia tra i due prosegue e al PPV successivo i due si affrontano in un match con l'accordo verbale di non schienare l'avversario. Avviene l'impensabile e la Wrath viene spezzata. DarKhaos allora chiude il match con un Avalanche Piledriver sul ring scoperto, che mette Rocky KO. Il loro ultimo match si tiene in un evento speciale a sé dedicato, un I Quit Match. Dopo un altro match spettacolare, DarKhaos si arrende quando si accorge di essere stato superato in tattica da Rocky che, ammanettandosi, avrebbe costretto Dk a una mossa che avrebbe comportato un doppio infortunio. DK preferisce cedere piuttosto che rischiare la carriera. Road to Forumania Dopo Rocky, Dk trova sulla sua strada Enigma, avversario che degna di ben poca considerazione. Il feud dura appena un mese e si conclude con Enigma vincente, essendo stato gettato giù dalla cima della gabbia durante lo Steel Cage. DarKhaos indice un secondo Tournament of Blood, questa volta assegnando i posti per la Royal Rumble ormai imminente. Il drago viene eliminato, ancora una volta, in semifinale da Paulie Veneruso che, dopo aver ceduto alla Wrath, ha fatto ripartire e vinto il match. DarKhaos entra 19° alla rumble ed è l'ultimo a essere eliminato, da Rocky. Dk vince poi il diritto di partecipare al Fatal 4 Way per il titolo massimo a Endless Night. DarKhaos perde per via di un intervento del Network, parte integrante della Black Inner Circle. Insieme a Claymore e Guerrero (anche loro aventi un conto in sospeso col network) DarKhaos sfida il network a Forumania. BWF, ancora una volta DarKhaos, Claymore e Guerrero sconfiggono il network a FM, ma la sfida prosegue quando il network si allea con Veneruso per occupare il posto di potere lasciato vacante da Morbid. Matt Rock reclama tale potere a sua volta e, anche se la BWF non vuole nessuno dei due, finisce per allearsi con Matt Rock. Nel ppv dopo FM, Claymore vince il TLC BWF-style e il network viene sconfitto una volta per tutte. Black Marylin viene scelta come guida della federazione. DK e Guerrero scelgono di lottare contro i campioni di coppia, e tolgono le cinture al team extreme. Per rendere più interessante la divisione, viene indetto un terzo tournament of Blood. La Gallows Dinasty vince il torneo e il diritto di affrontare i campioni a Runaway, dove verrà sconfitta. E subirà analogo destino anche al PPV successivo. Schifati dal lassismo degli altri tag team, Dk e Guerrero non nascondono il loro disprezzo verso la concorrenza, e non mancano insulti e prese per i fondelli più o meno velati. Come ultimo atto di disprezzo, difendono le cinture ad Hope, in Messico e in Giappone, abbandonando il tour europeo della federazione alla ricerca di avversari. Alla fine i due perderanno le cinture a favore dei rientranti Brextone e Claymore nel corso di un match che vede coinvolta l'intera divisione tag team. Feud per il titolo GWF DarKhaos abbandona Guerrero e lascia, finalmente, la BWF dietro di sé. Quello stesso giorno inizia il feud con Rocky. Ma questa volta le cose sono diverse; Dk è stato lontano dal titolo per quasi quattro anni e, nonostante un lavoro serio, concreto e costante e l'impegno nel far crescere nuove leve, la federazione ha continuato a preferire altri per il titolo massimo. Ora è diverso. Dk è stanco del trattamento subito, stanco di essere messo in secondo piano: per la prima volta in carriera, abbandona l'onore che lo contraddistingue, decidendo di fare tutto quello che serve per tornare al vertice. DK perde il match a No Excuses, ma la cosa non lo ferma e si dice pronto a tutto pur di avere un secondo match. Sapendo che questo secondo match rappresenta, con tutta probabilità, la sua ultima possibilità di tornare al titolo mondiale, non ha problemi quando Rocky gli chiede di mettere in palio la cosa che più lo identifica: la sua maschera. Al Fear del 21 Settembre, viene sancito, per Destiny XI, DK vs Rocky, titolo contro maschera. Il match è devastante, uno dei più duri di sempre e DK non riesce a vincere. Il lunedì successivo, DarKhaos sta per togliersi la maschera quando Rocky annuncia di non voler incassare il suo premio perché la GWF ha bisogno del drago, di quel DK. Ma DarKhaos non ci sta e decide di non accettare quest'atto di pietà. Il drago si smaschera rivelando, per la prima volta in carriera, il suo volto. Nelle settimane successive è Rocky a spingere perché Dk non si ritiri, arrivando a provocarlo più volte e ottenendo infine un ultimo match, titolo contro carriera, alle Survivor Series. Dk vince e torna campione del mondo. il feud non ottiene un riscontro sperato, e Dk è il primo a rendersene conto. Unendo mark e smart, Dk e Cain Marko riescono a cambiare il ritmo del feud nell'ultimo mese, e risolvono i loro conti alla RR. Intanto, i problemi che Dk ha alla gamba sinistra diventano sempre più evidenti e fastidiosi, costringendolo ad alterare ulteriormente il suo stile di lotta. Feud contro Cain Marko Nel Fear successivo, il neo campione DK inizia un feud contro il redivivo Cain Marko, reduce da uno stint non eccezionale nel mondo MMA. Dk cercherà però di rimandare lo scontro diretto contro Cain Marko, sostenendo come questo non sia pronto a un feud per il titolo mondiale e men che mai per il titolo. Ma il nuovo Cain Marko ha dalla sua parte uno dei contratti più vantaggiosi che si siano mai visti e la shot gli è già stata garantita. Dk rimane amareggiato dalla cosa, visto che, pur essendo il campione, viene ancora messo da parte sentendo di aver meno potere che mai, ma decide di risolvere la questione sul ring a Last Ride, e il match si conclude con la vittoria del campione. Nel fear successivo, Marko dichiarerà di avere un rematch già garantito, il che spingerà Dk ad annunciare la sua intenzione di dichiarare vacante la cintura. Gira e rigira, si arriva comunque al match, dove Marko attacca Dk prima dell'inizio dell'incontro, aggravando il già presente infortunio alla gamba e vincendo così il match. Chiudere il cerchio La Draft vede DK spostarsi a Tap Out. Gli screzi con i vecchi compagni BWF sono immediati e dopo una settimana DK sconfigge Alex Brextone, che s'infortunia nel corso del match. Indignato per il trattamento riservato all'amico, Luke Claymore chiede conto e ragione dell'atteggiamento di DK, che ribadisce la volontà di staccarsi dalla BWF, che ormai vede come una cosa del passato e una limitazione. A Endless Night Claymore e Dk lottano e quest'ultimo ne esce vincitore, impiegando tecniche violente (ma non scorrette) che poco hanno a che vedere col wrestling, cosa che scatena l'ira di Luke Claymore che attacca DK dopo un match (vinto) contro il campione honor nel tap out post ppv. Le ostilità tra i due sono ormai aperte e raggiungono il picco quando Dk, usando un cavillo, si proclama campione di coppia, offendendo Claymore e tutto quello che la BWF rappresenta per lui. Nelle settimane successive, DK e Claymore sanciranno il loro match per Forumania, un match BWF Style in cui Dk mette in palio la cintura massima BWF, a condizione però che questo sia davvero l'ultimo evento che tiri in ballo il nome dell'oramai defunta Federazione estrema. I due mettono su un grande match a Forumania che vede Claymore uscire vincitore. Finito l'incontro, Dk annuncia il suo ritiro dalle scene e saluta i fan. Ritorno in attività Nel tardo 2017 DK ritorna sulle scene nelle federazioni indipendenti, debuttando nella DownUnder Pro-wrestling e diventando il primo campione di coppia Mixed della federazione. Il 5 Maggio 2018 DK vince insieme a "DarKhaos" (l'amico Rocky che interpreta la sua vecchia Gimmick) i titoli di coppia FWF in un 3-Way Match contro i Bruder Muller e i Dev Adam. In quello stesso anno, Dk partecipa al torneo 2 Worlds,1 Cup, sconfiggendo nei primi due turni il rappresentante indonesiano e quello della Pennsylvania e verrà poi eliminato in semifinale. Nel tardo 2018 DK fa il suo debutto in WTF, ingaggiando un rapido feud contro Drago e conquistando poi il titolo WTF Openweight al Fatal 4 Way tenutosi a Enter the Dragon, spodestando il campione Patton. Manterrà il titolo fino a Chamber of Champions (circa 200 giorni di regno) Vita Privata DarKhaos ha stabilito la sua residenza nel distretto del Northside, a Saint Thomas. Pare che abbia usato i suoi primi stipendi da Main Eventer per estinguere il mutuo della casa. E' stato un volontario dei vigili del fuoco (cosa ironica vista l'affinità della sua Gimmick con le fiamme). DarKhaos ha studiato a lungo le arti marziali, passando periodi di tempo in Cina e Giappone per meglio affinarle, un aspetto che è poi stato integrato nella sua gimmick. Di conseguenza, Dk capisce e parla, anche se non più in modo fluido, il cinese e il giapponese. DarKhaos è stato coinvolto in almeno due risse documentate, la prima contro un ragazzo che insultava Ananke e la loro professionehttp://gwf.forumcommunity.net/?t=47108431 e la seconda, più recente, con l'attuale fidanzato della sua manager Ananke. Nel secondo caso è stato necessario l'intervento di Anthony Hall (amico di DarKhaos e di Ananke) per porre fine al conflitto che stava rapidamente degenerando. Ad Agosto del 2011 il Fallen Dragon ha testimoniato all'udienza. 4 Il Fallen Dragon ha convissuto per un breve periodo con Ananke (a cavallo tra il 2009 ed il 2010), ma al momento non si hanno notizie di sue compagne, dato che il drago tiene la vita privata ben lontana da quella lavorativa. DarKhaos è laureato in legge e secondo il test delle Matrici di Raven ha un QI di 145. Fonti vicine al drago hanno dichiarato che è intenzione di DarKhaos lasciare il wrestling entro e non oltre il 2014. In effetti, il Drago ha disputato il suo ultimo match in GWF alle Survivor Series 2013. Tuttavia è ritornato attivo dopo mesi, per "concludere faccende in sospeso". A conferma di questo pensiero, Dk ha lottato in stable con i suoi colleghi BWF, poi è tornato in feud contro Rocky, Marko e poi Claymore, chiudendo il cerchio della sua carriera. Si è ritirato al termine del suo match a Forumania XII. Gallery Attire khaos.png|DarKhaos nel suo classico attire "Dragon Reborn", usato saltuariamente da eXtreme aggression 2012 Dkunmasked.png|Dk senza maschera dopo l'abbandono della gimmick "fallen Dragon" 2pydc3l.jpg|il poster per l'evento speciale svoltosi il giorno prima di Survivor Series 2013. Evento unico nella storia del wrestling, uno speciale interamente dedicato a due personaggi, Rocky e DarKhaos images.jpeg|DarKhaos con il suo attire storico, il Fallen Dragon. Curiosità Durante lo show di Tap Out del 12 Giugno 2015, DarKhaos ha aperto il suo promo ricordando Sir Christopher Lee, da poco deceduto. Il drago ha raccontato della sua ammirazione per Sir Lee e di come l'avesse assunto a modello. La sua mossa finale "senza nome" è stata ribattezzata "Curunir" in suo onore (Curunir è il "vero" nome di Saruman, uno dei suoi ruoli più famosi). Pur avendo ottenuto la gran parte dei suoi successi in GWF e nonostante faccia parte del booking team GWF, DarKhaos continua a considerarsi un wrestler BWF. DarKhaos è l'unico wrestler ad aver detenuto tutte e tre le cinture singole BWF (addirittura contemporaneamente).Nel 2016 DK è stato, per un brave periodo, anche campione di coppia, diventando così l'unico a detenere tutte le cinture della federazione estrema nello stesso momento. Fuori dal ring DarKhaos è in ottimi rapporti con Andy Guerrero e Luke Claymore, nonchè Morbid e Ghep. DarKhaos ed Anthony Hall sono amici da circa dieci anni ed i due sono stati visti spesso insieme al bar a bere qualcosa dopo gli show. DarKhaos ha allenato diversi wrestler, tra cui spiccano Anthony Hall, Ananke ed il due volte campione eXtreme Walter Arturo. Di recente Dk è stato associato ad Aj Gallows, con cui ha intrattenuto un rapporto di mentore on screen. In molti gli hanno chiesto di quale sia il suo rapporto con Alexandra Morgan (Ananke), ma Darkhaos ha più volte risposto che lui per primo non era in grado di darne una definizione. Ad Aprile 2013, DarKhaos ha detto in un'intervista che l'unico rapporto che ha con Ananke è quello lavorativo. Nel febbrario 2011, poco dopo aver perso i tag team titles, DarKhaos e Ghep fecero una comparsata in South Park, doppiando il loro alter ego bidimensionale.http://gwf.forumcommunity.net/?t=44152458 Pochi lo sanno, ma DarKhaos è un esperto nella lotta con il bastone (il Bo) ed ha una discreta abilità con le armi da taglio. Il suo disgusto per le armi da fuoco invece è cosa ben nota. DarKhaos è comparso su un numero speciale della rivista Sport Illustrated ad Agosto 2011, ed è stata la sua prima intervista off-gimmick 3 In Wrestling La peculiarità di DarKhaos/Dk è l'influenza che le arti marziali hanno nel suo stile. Nel corso degli anni, Dk è passato da uno stile tecnico abbastanza ortodosso a uno stile quasi interamente marziale, diminuendo gradualmente le manifestazioni di forza e velocità in favore di tecnica e precisione. Finishing Moves *DraKonic Offset Attack (Double Springboard High-Jump Attack) - 2011/12 *'Curunir' (Modified Leg Lift Back Suplex into Cradle Pin) *'Fallen Dragon's Wrath' (Dragon Sleeper and bodyscissor) *Drakon Annihilator (Inverted Death Valley Driver) - 2009-/15 *'Dominatio Imposita E Caelo' * Drakon Breaker (Jumping Neckbreaker Slam)- BWF *Drakon Breaker vol.I (Hangman's Neckbreaker)- UWL *Stop, Dragontime (Standing Shooting Star Press)-2007 Trademark Moves * Revenge (Counter ad ogni mossa che comprende una front facelock, come i DDT: Nothern lights suplex into Air Raid Crash) * White Heron (con avversario davanti: fa una capriola indietro poggiando i palmi per terra e colpisce con un backflip kick frontale) * Shining Flame (Dragon Screw into kneebar--Counter ai calci) * Elbow Storm (su avversario posto all'angolo. Si siede sul paletto e blocca il suo avversario in una figure 4 necklock, dopodichè lo colpisce in testa con una serie di gomitate) * Dragon Stomp (Curb Stomp, if NO DQ on thumbstacks) * Fly of the Fallen (Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive) * DarKhaos Deadly Driver (Vertebreaker) * Avenger DDT (Raven Effect / if NO DQ Raven Effect Chair DDT) * Dragon Suplex Pin * German Suplex * Belly to Belly * DarKhaos Deathlock v.2 (Reverse Figure 4 leglock) * Cross-Legged Elevated Boston Crab (preceded by stomps or transictioned from a roll-up) * DarKhaos Mutilation (High Angle Fujiwara Armbar preceduto da Shoulderbreaker) * Draconic Torture(Standing Dragon Sleeper followed by Reverse DDT turned into Dragon Clutch) * Mountain Splitting Blade (Serie di colpi ad artiglio ben mirati sui punti deboli del petto dell'avversario seguita da un potente colpo sferrato col taglio della mano in mezzo alla fronte dell'avversario) * DarKhaos Deadly Treatment (Eye Rake followed by Stomp on his opponent foot, followed by Knee to his opponent stomach and Impaler DDT) * Sharpshooter * BWF aka Black Wings Forbicate (Satellite Octopus Hold) Stile Violento ''' *Gancio destro alla tempia sinistra, gancio sinistro alla tempia destra, pugno tra gli occhi *afferra la testa dell'avversario tra le mani, colpisce tre volte con una testata e poi con una ginocchiata in salto *Art of War (serie di pugni, di affondi e chiude con un calcio sotto il mento, tutti colpi molto rapidi) *High Impact Running Clothesline *headlock swing DDT (afferra in una headlock, fa girare l'avversario finchè i piedi non sono sollevati da terra e poi lo schianta al tappeto ) *Supremacy (violento gancio sinistro in mezzo agli occhi) *Oblivion (sette colpi in successione a: pelvi, sotto l'ombelico, sotto il diaframma, sterno, pomo d'adamo, in mezzo agli occhi, sopra il cranio. Ogni punto corrisponde ad un chakra.) '''Stile Marziale (estate 2015-2016) * Elegant Suplex * 0G (proiezione judo su avversari più grossi, sfruttando il loro moto) * Clinch Suplex * DarKhaos Deadliest Driver (Flipping Vertebreaker) * State of Art (german suplex followed by Dragon Suplex followed by tiger suplex) Signature Foreing Objects: * Nevermore (mazza infuocata avvolta nel filo spinato) -2009/2014 * Barbed Wired Gloves - 2008/2014 Theme Music * The Monster is Loose (Meat Loaf)- 2007/2009 * Alien Nation (Scorpions) - 2009/2015 * Warrior (Disturbed)- 2015/2016 * Nageki No Endless (Jealkb) - WTF Dominatio Imposita e Caelo DarKhaos usa questa manovra per la prima volta nel PPV Destiny. Già il nome di questa tecnica (Supremazia Sancita dal Cielo) è indicativo dello spirito del Fallen Dragon. Citando Nocturno Culto "Tutta la morale di DarKhaos racchiusa in quattro parole. Lui si crede il più forte, ma non è umano. Il suo spirito trascende i limiti umani, non risponde a nessuna autorità temporale. Quella mossa dice tutto: Supremazia sancita dal cielo." Il colpo è, in linea teorica, estremamente semplice: si tratta di un gancio caricato verso il volto dell'avversario quando si è in posizione soprelevata. Tuttavia ciò che rende speciale questo corpo è il perfetto gioco di torsione dei fianchi, di spostamento del peso da un piede all'altro ed il giro della mano, il tutto in perfetta sincronia, che permette di scaricare sulla parte colpita un'estrema quantità di forza. E' a tutti gli effetti, una violenta tecnica di Kung Fu. Championship and accomplishments Global Wrestling Federation *2 times GWF Champion *1 time GWF eXtreme Champion *1 time GWF Television Champion *1 time GWF Sorrow Champion *2 times GWF Tag Team Champion (1 w/ Ghep, 1 w/ Andy Guerrero ) Bloody Wrestling Federation *3 times BWF Hardcore Champion *1 time BWF World Heavyweight Champion* *1 time BWF Ruler of Fate Champion* *1 time BWF tag team Champion* (w/ Luke Claymore, subentrando ad Alex Brextone) *=titoli BWF vinti dopo l'acquisizione della federazione da parte della Global Wrestling Federation Wrestling Triumph Federation * 2 time WTF World Openweight Champion DownUnder * 2 times Mixed Tag Team Champion (w/Maya Blaze) Raven Project * 1 time FWF World Tag Team Champion (w/"DarKhaos") Indipendent Circuit * 1 time UWL God of War Champion * 1 time ULWA Unified tag team champion (w/ Diablos) * 1 time UWL Tag team champion (w/Diablos) * 1 time EWF Tag Team Champion (w/Diablos) Records * Longest GWF Championship Reign (301 days) * 2 times GWF Triple Champion * 5° GWF Triple Crown Champion * 1° BWF Triple Crown Champion * 1° BWF Total Champion Accomplishments * 1 award for GWF NEW ENTRY OF THE YEAR (2009) * 1 award for GWF TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR (2010 with Ghep) * 2 awards for GWF STABLE OF THE YEAR Blood Army),2011(Bloody Alliance) * 2 award for GWF "WHAT THE FUCK" MOMENT OF THE YEAR (2009 with Bloody Alliance, 2015) * 2 awards for GWF CHAMPION OF THE YEAR Title), 2012(eXtreme Title) * 1 award for GWF HEEL OF THE YEAR (2011) * 1 award for GWF WRESTLER OF THE YEAR (2011) * 2 award for GWF FEUD OF THE YEAR (2011, 2015) * 4 awards for GWF SPOT OF THE YEAR (2011, 2012, 2014, 2016) * 3 awards for GWF MATCH OF THE YEAR Andy Guerrero),2013(vs Anthony Hall), 2016 (vs Luke Claymore) * 1 award for GWF CATCHPHRASE OF THE YEAR (2011) * 1 award for WTF Star of The Year (2019) * 1 award for WTF Best New Entry (2019) * 1 award for WTF Best Match (vs. James McFist) WTF Awards of the 10s * Best Match (vs James McFist) * Best Breakthrought Debut GWF Best of The Decade * Best Champion of the Decade * Best Stable of the Decade GWF Hall of Famer, Class of 2016 Category:GWF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani